Sing Once
by Star of ages 14
Summary: Going into the bar one night in Sound, Sasuke never expected to find another one of his own clan had lived, and was singing on a stage right in fornt on him to boot! No pairings, the Romance is in the Genre because of the stairs the men give Yuki 15year


Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto and the song "In Your Eyes"!

I'm takeing a break from my other fanfics to write a musical fanfic of Naruto!!!!!

The song is called "In Your Eyes" By:Kylie Minogue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sing Once

-------------------------------------------------------

A girl with long dark raven hair with a blueish hue walked into the bar of the Sound village, her pail white skin shining in the dim lighting..

[She wore something simular to Sakura Haruno in the Naruto S. which she is in right now but the round circle thing on the back of the shirt is not there but something else is oh and her top is black while her skirt peace is white except the pants part which is also black, she's my char!!

Her long hair swayed from side to side as she walked into the room and took a seat, a lot of men where drooling over her, she could tell and she hated it, but that's the price that you have to pay when you look good.

Her black eyes looked around the bar but avoided eye contact with the men stairing and the women glaring.

"NOOO, I CAN'T BELEIVE IT, MY SINGER IS SICK AND I CAN'T FIND A REPLACEMENT IN TIME!!!" Moaned a voice from behind a closed door, probly the bosses office, the girl supposed.

Then the man from the other side of the door came out and walked onto the minni stage and talked into the mic.

"Everyone, I know you have loved to hear and see a show here a lot of nights but it appers that our singer has cought ill and will not be singing tonight so we have cancled that for tonight, Goman." The man said sighing as he walked off the stage.

'Hmmmmm...I don't really care but I need the practice...' She thought as she stood up. As she did she saw a dark figure of a man come through the door and sit down at a table with a few other sound nin from what she could see of their head bands.

The woman smiled to herself.

'I know who that man is by just looking at him.' She thought.

The man had short raven colored hair with a blueish hue in the shape of a birds behind while his dark eyes looked any where but to where his companions where.

The woman walked up to the man as he stepped off the stage, her black ninja show shoes clacking as she walked, and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello sir, are you the boss?" She asked as she took a peace of her long hair and threw it from over her shoulder to her back.

"uh, W-why yes I am, what c-can I do for you?" The man asked with a tint of pink on his cheeks, The woman sighed in her head but keept smiling.

'I always have that effect on men, I just don't like it but sometimes it works to get the things I want to.' She thought.

"I heard that you couldn't fine a singer sense you normal one had fallen ill, I'd be happy to sing for you, free of charge." She said.

"Y-you would?!" He studdered.

"Yes."

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!!!!!!"

She sweat dropped as the man shoved the mic into her hands and pushed her onto the stage then she took out a CD from her Shurikin and Kunai holster and gave the man the CD, it only had the music not the voice, she always had a CD on her and what would ya expect it's Sound country!

"Ok everone it seems the show is back on so pleace give it up for..."

The mans voice boomed next to her then he motioned for her to lean down.

"What's you name?" He asked quietly to her. She laughed.

"Goman, my name is Yuki Uchiha." She smirked.

"Ok Everone give it up for...Yuki Uchiha!" The man boomed again.

That got the attchen of the man and everyone else at his table,he looked up quickly and his eyes widened at the woman he saw, Yuki.

Then the music started and Yuki sang.

"In Your Eyes"

_What on earth am I meant to do  
In this crowded place there is only you  
Was gonna to leave now I have to stay  
You have taken my breath away  
_

A little shake of the hipps and Yuki had the men following her every move and makeing the woman mad the their husbands or boyfriends would look at another woman that way._  
_

_Is the world still spinning around  
I don't feel like coming down_

It's in your eyes  
I can tell what your thinking  
My heart is sinking too  
It's no surprise  
I've been watching you lately  
I want to make it with you  
_  
_The man, Sasuke Uchiha, was stuned as he watched.

'H-how can she be alive?!' His mind screamed.

_Destiny has a funny way  
When it comes and takes all your cares away  
I can't think of a single thing  
Other than what a beautiful state I'm in_

Is the world still spinning around  
I don't feel like coming down  


Yuki's eyes flashed to the blood red Sharingan and the comas in her eyes went in a circle then her eyes turned back to their normal blackish gray.

_  
__It's in your eyes  
I can tell what your thinking  
My heart is sinking too  
It's no surprise  
I've been watching you lately  
I want to make it with you _

_It's in your eyes... _

Yuki ended as her Sharingan turned back on and she pointed at Sasuke then she turned her eyes once agian back to their normal color and placed her hand by her side again.

Eveyone clapped as she came off the stage and exited the bar through the front door.

Once she left Sasuke caught the symbol on the back of her shirt, the Uchiha symbol.

He ran out the door into the night searching for his Kin but never found her for she had moved on quickly to a newer part of the village but they may meet again for all they know...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankyou for reading and please review but...NO FLAMES!!!!

I tryed spelling as best I could so don't tell me I didn't try and besides the word doc. that can be used to correct spelling can not upload onto so be happy with what is here!

Also if you all want another story with Yuki I'm thinking of doing one with Itachi and Yuki, I might make it a smexy fic to, but no bad stuff like lemons, I don't write that type of stuff because I'm not perv. but it should be at least rated T-Teen.

Tell me if I should do that or not.

Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Star Of Ages 14


End file.
